disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical of Wondrous Parade
Magical of Wondrous Parade is performed daily in Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom, debuting on March 17, 2019 as a part of bringing the stories of Magic Kingdom throughout the park. The parade celebrates Wondrous from Disney's films. The music also includes a theme song from Angie Keilhauer and Jordan Fisher. (from Happily Ever After) The resort's celebrates promotion, titled "Once Upon a Celebration of Disney Worlds", ran from March 17, 2019, through October 25, 2020. Development Magical of Wondrous Parade presents these stories through a parade float development, scenic design, show actions. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Jody Daily and Kevin Kidney, Creative Director Steven Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Magical of Wondrous Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Disney California Adventure’s Paint the Night and Tokyo Disneyland’s Dreaming Up!, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Tokyo Disney Resort, and Shanghai Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes. On February 19, 2019, Walt Disney World rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Magical of Wondrous Parade, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Magic Kingdom to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Unit *'Opening Unit': Leading the “Magical of Wondrous” parade is Tin Soldier and Ballerina on a float pulled by Humpback Whales from Fantasia 2000, with Yo Yo Flamingo perched on the sky, as well as a bumble boogie from the 1948 animated film Melody Time. The float is rumored to receive twins to Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Dreaming Up!. Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale walk in front of it, and the Three Little Pigs march behind it. *''Alice in Wonderland'' Unit: Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter and March Hare appear on a float depicting a Tea Party, featuring Teacups and Pots, on a float similar to the Toy Story float of Jubilation!. walls made out of Cards and flowers adorning the green grass. *''Pinocchio'' Unit: Based on the 1940 animated film. Pinocchio and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Pinocchio himself at the front of a giant Cuckoo Clock, and the second has Geppetto riding a Giant Music Box. During the show stop, two bungee-jumping ballerina rise into the air to perform tricks. similar to its unit from Disneyland's daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *'Disney Princesses Unit': This 2-in-1 float has the Fairy Godmother on the smaller half, and Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Belle and Rapunzel on the larger half, which is adorned with a glass crystal in romantic flowers and decorations on The performers' costumes from its former daytime parade Festival of Fantasy Parade. *''Frozen'' Unit: Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. Olaf rides in a sled pulled by Sven, Anna, and Elsa the Snow Queen appear at the balcony of the ice palace, similar to its unit from Shanghai Disneyland's daytime parade Mickey's Storybook Express. Other characters featured in this unit include feature Kristoff. *''Toy Story'' Unit: Based on the Disney and Pixar film. Woody and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Buzz Lightyear atop the float in a rocket, and the second has Woody riding a Giant Toy. similar to its unit from Disney California Adventure's daytime parade Pixar Play Parade. Jessie, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, and Green Army Men dance in front of it. *''Winnie the Pooh'' Unit: Winnie the Pooh and Piglet ride a giant heffalump and woozle containing a huge jar of Honey. Tigger and 2 performers ride small springy mice floats behind them. The unit is rumored to receive twins to Hong Kong Disneyland's daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade. *''Coco'' Unit:Based on the Disney and Pixar film. Dante makes his first appearance at the dreams, flying high with Miguel Rivera on his atop over a Héctor's Guitar. *'Finale Unit':The final float is another 2-in-1 float. Mary Poppins gracefully floats high over Dumbo, and Aladdin and Jasmine flying high over the moon with the help of Magic Carpet and happy thoughts. Hiro Hamada, Stitch, Pocahontas, Meeko, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Max Goof, Srcooge McDuck, Clarabelle Cow and Horace Horsecollar, and four performers dance in front of it. Show facts *'Theme song': "Magical of Wondrous" *'Show Stop Song:' An upbeat version of Owl City' "Shooting Star" and "A Whole New World" from Aladdin performed by Angie Keilhauer and Jordan Fisher *'Other songs featured:' **'OPENING UNIT' ***''"Brazzle Dazzle Day"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"Alice in Wonderland"'' / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "March of the Cards" **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee"'' / "I've Got No Strings" / "Give a Little Whistle" **'DISNEY PRINCESSES UNIT:' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "I See the Light" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" **'FROZEN UNIT' ***''"For the First Time in Forever"'' / "Let it Go" **'TOY STORY UNIT:' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' / "Strange Things" **'WINNIE THE POOH UNIT' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' **'COCO UNIT' ***''"Un Poco Loco"'' / "Proud Corazón" **'FINALE UNIT' ***''"A Whole New World"'' / "When I See an Elephant Fly" / "Let's Go Fly a Kite" See also *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams *Dreaming Up! *Disney Stars on Parade *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express References Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Parades Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Tangled Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Frozen Category:Toy Story Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Coco Category:Zootopia Category:Pocahontas Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Mary Poppins Category:Dumbo Category:Aladdin Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades